


У Ифань. So Far Away

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Chinese ver.) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that we're here, it's so far away<br/>All the struggle we trought was in vain<br/>All the mistakes one life contained<br/>They all finally start to go away<br/>Now that we're here, it's so far away<br/>And I feel like I can face the day<br/>And I can forgive and I am not ashamed,<br/>To be the person that I am today</p><p>Staind - So Far Away</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Ифань. So Far Away

Холодный ветер с реки взъерошил его волосы, прохладными пальчиками приятно остужая уже покрывшиеся капельками пота виски. Всю неделю в городе стояла кошмарная жара. Наверное, именно поэтому он возвращался на берег Влтавы каждое утро.  
Совсем рядом с его укромным местечком шумел переполненный туристами Карлов мост, но благодаря Староместской башне, отбрасывающей громоздкую тень, его убежище было сложно разглядеть сверху, сколько ни вглядывайся вниз.  
Он уселся поудобнее, раскачивая кедами над рябящей поверхностью воды. Камень парапета, как и река, ласково остужал его горящую от жара кожу, и он с благодарностью принимал эти нехитрые дары.  
Сегодняшнее утро почти не отличалось от всех тех дней, что он провел, сидя на этом самом месте. На его коленях лежал бумажный пакет с пирогом, который ему заботливо упаковала старушка, торгующая выпечкой с лотка. Она забавно коверкала английский, как, в общем, и он, уже почти позабывший этот язык за ненадобностью. Он покупал у нее хлеб почти каждый день, и теперь она встречала его с радостной улыбкой на тонких губах. Однажды она дала ему два пирожка вместо одного, отмахиваясь от его денег. После этого случая они теперь махали друг другу издали и перемигивались, как старые знакомцы.  
Он поудобнее перехватил смартфон, листая большим пальцем ленту вверх, вторую руку запуская в пакет, чтобы отломить кусочек плотной сдобы. В Старом городе река времени текла, как мед. Мог ли он подумать, что когда-нибудь сможет так спокойно тратить свое время, что было в его старой жизни на вес золота?  
Он открыл скрытую вкладку, уже привычно выбирая знакомый логин.  
«Просыпайтесь, просыпайтесь... Улыбайтесь».  
Улыбка самовольно скользнула по его лицу, когда он увидел фотографию смуглой руки, протянутой к кольцу люстры. Тонкие пальцы словно пытались захватить его в плен, но дотянуться не могли. Только этот человек мог запостить такую фотографию. Но этим нехитрым действием он словно протянул теплую ниточку из его прошлой жизни.  
Плохо отдавая себе в этом отчет, он скользнул пальцем по экрану смартфона, пролистывая ленту еще немного назад, до фотографии темного моря на фоне ночных огней.  
«Дома».  
Дома...  
Одним нажатием на дисплей он скрыл вкладку, задумчиво уставившись на бегущую под ним реку, и откусил от куска, который уже давно держал в руке.  
Солнце почти добралось до центра неба, существенно сократив тень от башни. Его лучи нестерпимо сверкали на покрытой рябью водной поверхности, и он достал из кармана солнечные очки, утверждая их на носу. Пока о нем никто не вспоминал, и он, непривычный к такой свободе, крепко хватался за любую возможность побыть в одиночестве.  
Он задумчиво дожевывал свой хлеб, легкомысленно болтая ступнями над водой. В его голове бродило так много мыслей, но ни одна не занимала его надолго. Он бездумно смотрел на мерцающие маленькие волны, которые поднимались всякий раз, как воды Влтавы рассекали маленькие катера, с гудением проносящиеся мимо.  
На мгновение перед его внутренним взором возникла смуглая рука, тянущаяся к круглой люстре. Тонкое запястье перехватывало металлическое кольцо браслета.  
Дома...  
Он стряхнул с футболки и колен крошки, аккуратно сворачивая бумажный кулек и складывая его в карман джинс.  
Солнце подобралось еще выше, цепляясь своими жаркими пальцами за безмятежную гладкость неба. От укрывающей его тени почти ничего не осталось, но даже пражскому солнцу было ее не победить. В течение дня этот закуток будет находиться в тени башни, и лишь на некоторое время, что останется солнечному свету до заката, лучам удастся прокрасться сюда, но только для того, чтобы пару раз лизнуть старый камень парапета, а затем быть утянутыми за горизонт, позволяя вечерним сумеркам вернуть привычную мглу.  
Он подтянул ноги вверх, поднимаясь во весь рост. Чтобы забраться на оживленный как обычно мост, ему стоило только подпрыгнуть, повиснув на руках и подтянувшись, забросить свое длинное тело на нагретый солнечными лучами камень. Знакомые с ним мальчишки-художники встретили его одобрительным свистом и прищелкиваниями языка. Некоторые что-то добродушно говорили на своем гортанном наречии. В ответ он привычно махнул им широкой ладонью, сверкнув ярко блестевшим на солнце бралетом, представляющим собой изогнутую вокруг запястья металлическую ленту, и направил свои стопы к Мала стране.  
День в Праге начинался, как обычно, укореняя новую привычку.  
Очередной свободный день У Ифаня.  
Еще один день вдали от дома.


End file.
